Finally in your arms
by Lionwings
Summary: Sheik is finally in Link's arms, but it didn't go exactly as planed. Sheik's Point of View. Shink,  It could be considered Yaoi or not. I didn't make a difference.


Finally in your arms

**Author's note: Okay, this is one of the shortest fanfics I have ever, and probably will ever write. I was inspired by the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. I would also like to say that this is unbetaed, but you might be able to tell.**

**Warnings: There is Character death included in this. And for the record, Sheik is whatever you want Sheik to be, I wrote this so the Yaoi fans can be happy and the non-yaoi fans can be happy. I never differentiate between a male or female Sheik here. So... Yeah. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Legend of Zelda or My Last Breath by Evanescence.  
**

* * *

It was dark, so very dark. The day was coming to a close as I stared wide eyed at the sky. I could feel the darkness begin to envelop me; I could feel it creeping in on me. I could feel it suffocating me with its enticing comfort, but for the life of me, I wouldn't let go of myself. I wanted to stay alive, but if it was my time… I would make the most of it. I could feel his arms wrap around me and provide me with a safety net of comfort. His grip was soft but firm. He didn't want to see me go, and for the life of me I couldn't blame him.

"Link," I whispered softly against the hardness of my breath. "I'm sorry."

He stared at me with his dark blue eyes. They were like a vast ocean that I couldn't help but get lost looking in. I could feel him pulling me closer. He apparently didn't want to let me go yet. "Sheik, don't be sorry. It is my entire fault. Don't blame yourself for what I failed to do for you," He spoke with a gentle voice but it was filled with a deep loathing that I couldn't bear to listen to.

I shook my head into his chest. We both knew whose fault it was for this happening, if he didn't want to hear the truth then who was I to stop him. I could feel his tears running down his face and fall onto my face. I could feel his sorrow seeping into me through his tears; I could feel his pains and his crushed hopes all falling with each, individual tear. And I knew that I was the cause of it. If I had only been more careful, this wouldn't have happened. I pressed my hand to my wound. The blood was flowing out of it, less than when I received it, but still enough that I would be dead in a few moments. This was the last time I would get to see my Hero, and I wanted to make every moment of it count for something.

"It was never your fault Link," I whispered into his embrace. "I was just weak and unsuspecting. We both know that you have a task to complete and I was just going to slow you down anyways."

His tears fell even more rapidly. "Sheik…" His voice was a soft murmur. "I need you. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. I won't be able to beat Ganondorf without you."

I grabbed his hand and rubbed circles into the rough, callused skin. I looked into his eyes again. "I know you will, because you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are the only one who has ever tried to befriend me. You are the only one who had stood up for me whenever people would stare at me like I was evil. You are the only one who could…" I paused, rethinking what I was about to say.

His body went still for a moment when he heard me stop talking. "Sheik, what were you going to say?" He asked firmly, strengthening his grip on my hand.

I took a sharp breath in, which in turn hurt me more than it helped me. "You are the only one who could make me fall in love with you," I breathed.

His reaction was not what I thought it was going to be. I originally thought he was going to leave me there to die, alone and in the dark. But instead he leaned over and kissed me softly. "Don't leave me Sheik. Please, don't leave me," he was begging. "I can't do this without you."

I smiled and placed my hand over his heart. "Even if I can't be with you physically, I will always be here in your heart. But remember Hero… I'll be waiting for you."

He pulled me closer and new tears were streaming down his face. "I'll always love you Sheik," he replied softly into my ear.

I dropped my hand from his chest. I could feel my strength leaving me as I floated towards the darkness. 'Say Goodbye. Don't be afraid,' I thought as I felt the coldness take over my body. I finally accepted my death and floated towards the light in the darkness, knowing someday I would see Link again.

* * *

**Author's note: Like I said before... Review please!**


End file.
